So You Had A Bad Day
by Team B. Davis
Summary: to the Daniel Powter song:Bad Day. It's after the Naley vow renewalseason finale. Just follows Brooke and what she's feeling. first story, so be nice


Driving down the deserted highway, in her light blue Volks Wagon Beetle convertible, with the top down, she turned the radio on, looking for anything to drown out the silence.

_Where is the moment when we need it the most _

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost _

_They tell me your blue sky's faded to grey _

_They tell me your passion's gone away _

_And I don't need no carrying on _

Ha-ha, she laughed bitterly to herself, as the sky seemed to open up, crying, just like she felt like doing. "Is this some sick joke to you?" she yelled to the sky, "My life, is that all it is, a joke?"

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low _

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line _

_You're falling to pieces every time _

_And I don't need no carrying on _

Her life had been in crumbles, since the day of Haley and Nathan's vow renewal, the day she found out her 'best friend' was in love with her boyfriend, again.

"How can she do this to me again?" the beautiful brunette kept screaming in her head.

_Cause you had a bad day _

_You're taking one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_You say you don't know _

_You tell me don't lie _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

_You had a bad day _

_The camera don't lie _

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind _

_You had a bad day _

_You had a bad day _

She drove passed the house of the boy in her heart, and the heart of her ex-best friend. The boy of her dreams, who not to long ago, stood out in rain just like, listing reasons he loved her. The same boy who she felt was pushing her away, while she held onto him for her life.

_Well you need a blue sky holiday _

_The point is they laugh at what you say _

_And I don't need no carrying on _

Where she was going she had no idea, all she knew was it had to be far, far away, at least for an hour or two, she deserved that, right? Her life just kept spiraling, and when she finally thought it had stopped, she found she was once again wrong.

_You had a bad day _

_You're taking one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_You say you don't know _

_You tell me don't lie _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

_You had a bad day _

_The camera don't lie _

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind _

_You had a bad day _

_You had a bad day_

She pulled up to a small, run down looking motel, half-an-hour from Tree Hill, "Perfect," she muttered quietly to herself. But she didn't get out.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink and the whole thing it turns out _

_Wrong _

_You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that _

_Strong _

_Well I'm not wrong _

Instead she started singing along to the radio, which was still on full blast, while she looked in the mirror. "I most look horrible," she thought to herself. She was drenched head to toe. Her earlier perfect-not-a-hair-out-of-place hair, now resembled a stray dog's, her make-up was running down her face, like the last time the blonde brooding artist set her heart on the blonde brooding basketball player, he blonde basketball player, only this time the running wasn't all from tears, and her used to be perfect dress, was now undeniably wet.

_So where is the passion when you need it the most _

_Oh you and I _

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost _

As she got ready to go, she put the top up on her car, grabbed her purse, and was about to turn of her car, but felt she couldn't, it was like the song was speaking right to her. She's had he cloudy day, now she just needed the blue skies. So she picked up her phone, and called the pne person she knew she could depend on, and love.

"Lucas, can you come get me…"

_Cause you had a bad day _

_You're taking one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around _

_You say you don't know _

_You tell me don't lie _

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride _

_You had a bad day _

_You see what you like _

_And how does it feel, one more time _

_You had a bad day _

_You had a bad day _

_You had a bad day_

She smiled to herself, so today wasn't her day, but tomorrow, well, tomorrow is a different story.


End file.
